international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria's Got Talent
| based_on = International Music Festival | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = Various presenters | starring = Various participants | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = English and German | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 15 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Various cities | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = Four minutes (Shows) Six minutes (Final results) | company = Österreichischer Rundfunk (ORF) | distributor = | budget = l | channel = ORF Eins | picture_format = 1080p (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = 6 Jun – 21 Aug 2015 13 Dec – 11 Mar 2016 18 Dec – present | last_aired = | preceded_by = Song For (for delegation) | followed_by = | related = Österreicher Präsentation International Music Festival | website = | website_title = l | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Austria's Got Talent (often shortened to AGT) is an Austrian television music competition which started airing in 6 June 2015. The show is broadcast on ORF Eins, and allows any artists from Austria aged sixteen and up to participate. To date, five editions have took place, with the sixth expected to start on August 2016. The show is often known as the national selection format for the International Music Festival. It was used from the 27th edition of the contest till the 29th edition. ORF decided to not use it for the following edition due to receiving an 'appealing' request to represent Austria in the contest; the same reason which was used for the 31st edition. Austria's Got Talent returned as the selection from IMF 32 to 33, however Österreicher Präsentation was used again in the 34th edition as the broadcaster wanted a break from the show for 'at least one edition'. Since the 2nd edition, ORF has called for any cities interested in bidding and professional juries choose the eventual host. Innsbruck won the right to host the 1st edition with the Olympiaworld arena. In the fourth edition, the host venue was selected internally; the same process which was used for Austria's last 2 selections. At first, ORF renewed the show till it's third edition. However, on 6 August 2015, the broadcaster renewed it for another edition, but this was postponed to the 31st edition, which was again postponed to December 2015. On 10 January 2016, ORF renewed the competition for it's fifth edition, which was held in February-March. The show is yet to be renewed for it's sixth edition, however rumors have spread that the contest will return for IMF 35. These rumors were later denied by ORF, confirming that another edition of Österreicher Präsentation would be held. However, the broadcaster gave 'lots of hope' into getting the show renewed for another season for next edition; adding that if so, some format changes would be introduced. On 17 June 2016, the show was officially renewed for its six season, with production details confirming that the show will return earliest in August. Expansion of the competition For the first two editions, the format was the same. This format was where: Austrian singers from any age could submit their song to ORF to enter Austria's Got Talent. The qualifiers would take part in one of two semi-finals, where several juries across Europe alongside Austria would vote for their favorite songs. Four songs from each semi-final would qualify to the Grand Final. In the final, eight songs competed for victory, which was decided by international jury from the International Music Festival. In the third edition, ORF decided to open a poll to determine whether viewers would want semi-finals, or to have the show as a one-off. The majority of the votes went to a one-off, and as a result, the show has been a one-time event from then on. In the fourth edition, in order to make sure the competition would not have a big age gap, the age requirement was set to 16. For the fifth edition, ORF wanted to spice up the contest as a milestone. Ten acts fighted for victory instead of the usual eight. Additionally, the first act with no relations to Austria at all competed as a foreign act, after majority voted for a foreign act to take part. Hiatus Following Austria's non-qualification in International Music Festival 34 and bad results in the contest since Austria's Got Talent III, ORF decided it was time for the talent show to take a hiatus. Austria's head of delegation stated, "We've used Austria's Got Talent as our selection since the 27th edition, with an exception in the 30th and 31st edition. We thought we could improve our results, but they ultimately did not. As a result, we think it's best for us to hiatus the show for 2-3 editions. This means the show will probably return in August or September." On 28 July 2016, it was announced that Österreicher Präsentation would be cancelling; thus causing speculation that Austria's Got Talent would officially return. However, ORF later announced that "we are looking into many possibilities, one of them which include AGT." On 31 July 2016, ORF announced they'd wait for the semi-final results of IMF 35 to confirm; but also stated that possible formats included Austria's Got Talent and an internal selection. However, in the end, ORF decided to remake Österreicher Präsentation as "Austria Presents" and did not further comment on AGT. On 16 September 2016, ORF stated in a tweet that if Austria wouldn't qualify from the quarter-finals, they would "obviously" bring back the talent show. However, many have stated "this is not credible" due to previous hints to revive Austria's Got Talent. Further commenting, ORF also stated that a non-qualification would be "the last straw" with internal selections, adding that this is "not like the other times" due to the 3 non-qualifications.ll Hosts Artists Winners : Featuring vocals from Austrian singer Anna F. List of episodes Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2015) Season 3 (2015) Season 4 (2015–16) Season 5 (2016) Season 6 (2016–17) Season 7 (2017) Season 8 (2017) An eighth season will premiere in Fall 2017, with a total of three episodes. Ratings